


Zakładnik

by ertmanova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pisane na nudnej chemii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertmanova/pseuds/ertmanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notatki z pamiętnika Johna Watsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakładnik

Pomimo całego czasu spędzonego na Baker Street śmiało stwierdzam, że ta noc była najdziwniejszą w moim życiu. Nie mam na myśli ucieczki przed policją - to stało się normą. Jednak bycie zakładnikiem - tego jeszcze nie grali. Tym bardziej zakładnikiem Sherlocka.

xXx

Minął już jakiś czas od tego zdarzenia, a ja ciągle nie mogę spać. Wiem jakie to idiotyczne. Zachowuję się jak nastolatka! Prawie czterdziestoletni facet!

xXx

Znowu. Znowu o tym myślę. Aż mi głupio spojrzeć na inną osobę. Nie rozumiem w sumie o co mi chodzi. Przecież mam dziewczynę. A i tak jedynym czego pragnę jest znów usłyszeć  "Złap mnie za rękę John!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że wyżyny literackie to to nie są ale jakoś tak nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Za wszystkie grzechy serdecznie żałuję i obiecuję poprawę :)


End file.
